


Tea Time!

by luna_rey



Series: Tea Time at Garreg Mach [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Marriage Discussion, Mentioned Claude von Riegan, Short One Shot, Tea Parties, dorothea absolutely adores her best friend, petra is cute when she is shy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_rey/pseuds/luna_rey
Summary: Petra and Dorothea have some tea and talk about Petra's "date" with Claude... or more like Dorothea needs to know more about how the two are progressing.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault & Petra Macneary, Petra Macneary/Claude von Riegan
Series: Tea Time at Garreg Mach [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173620
Kudos: 7





	Tea Time!

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic in a while, so I hope you enjoy reading it. I absolutely fell in love with Petra while playing fire emblem: three houses and have wanted to try writing her for a while but found it hard to write the way she speaks, I just hope I did her adorableness justice.

"Come on, Petra!" Dorothea said with a slight pout. "Spill the beans already!"

Petra seemed confused by her classmate’s words as she tried to put together her sentence in a way that made sense.

"Why would I be wanting to waste beans... is that a culture in Fodlan that I have not been learning yet?"

Dorothea let out a giggle as after she took a sip of her tea. "No, sweetie. It's an expression used when someone is trying to coax their friend into sharing something the other person finds difficult to share or is hesitant to speak about."

Petra wore a serious look on her face as she listened, absorbing any knowledge that could be gained from Dorothea's explanation. "I get it! You would like to be knowing my thoughts about the professor?"

With slight disappointment, Dorothea nodded. "Sure... though in truth, I'm much more curious about you and Claude!"

"Me and Claude?"

Dorothea places her tea cup down and clasped Petra’s fingers in her own as she spoke excitedly.

"I heard he invited you for tea the other day!"

Petra nodded and stared directly at her friend with a confused expression.

"Yes... he was wanting to know more about Brigid."

"Ooooh!-" Dorothea squealed, "did he ask any personal questions?"

"Not really... Claude was seeming quite curious about Brigid culture and customs."

Petra had taken her hands back so she could take a sip of her tea. "This is tasting great, and smelling divine... what is it called again?

"The one prepared for you is called four-spice blend, I personally find the spices hard on the stomach and find sweet-apple blend more to my taste... I'm glad you like it, I did some asking around to see what preference you had!"

Petra smiled at Dorothea and thanked her, "though, you could have been asking me instead of running around to find out. I would have been glad to helping you!"

"I know... thank you! And hey! You changed the subject. Now back to Claude, do you like him?"

Color stains Petra’s cheeks and she looks away in vain to hide it from her friend.

A mischievous smile creeps on Dorothea’s lips as the cogs in her head begin turning. "I see-" she pauses for dramatic effect, "my baby is growing up, how could I not notice the rapidly growing affections between my dear Petra and her beloved Claude!"

The teasing tone was not lost on Petra as the blush dusting her cheeks darkened. "Stop it!" She whispered in a shy manner. "Claude is just a friend and has need to learn Brigid culture."

Dorothea took in Petra's form as she took another sip of tea, "are you sure he's 'just a friend'?" She even did air quotes at the latter half of her sentence.

Petra repeated the motion as she asked, "what does this be meaning, is it a form of secret communicating?"

Dorothea slightly sighed as she went to work with another explanation, "in a way... it's a way of showing that one does not truly believe that your words are one-hundred percent truthful and is another form of coaxing a friend into sharing with them."

"Are you not believing my words?"

"It not like that, sweetie. When I air quoted 'just a friend' I was hinting at the possibility that you may have thought of him as more than a friend than you were letting on."

Petra finally understood and inwardly cursed her classmate’s perceptiveness. "I have understanding... and I cannot be lying to a friend, Claude has curiousness in learning Brigid culture and customs in order to court me."

A smile from ear-to-ear spread on Dorothea’s face, "I'm so happy for you, Petra! You better make me the maid of honor... or at least a bridesmaid!"

"Bridesmaid? Maid of honor? I am not having understanding of what those are?"

Dorothea looked absolutely delighted to be conversing about weddings and teaching her friend about traditional Fodlan weddings. "Bridesmaids and the maid of honor consist of four of your closest female friends who help plan a bachelorette party for the lucky bride!"

"I am beginning to have understanding, though I must he asking you a question... what is a bachelorette party?"

Dorothea claps her hands in delight, "A bachelorette party is a celebration and can serve as a final hoorah to bachelorhood held on the eve before the wedding... I've heard of exotic dancers, lots and lots of ale, and slumber parties with your girlfriends! We can have pillow fights!"

Petra took in the information given and assessed her thoughts before speaking, "I am having a greater understanding of this thanks to you. But Dorothea, may I be asking you a question?"

"Sure! What is it you want to know?"

"Why would you be wanting exotic dancers, and ale on the eve before your wedding?"

Dorothea seemed to think about it for a moment before responding, "I don’t think the contents of the party are what's important... I think that if you want a bachelorette party without the dancers and ale, that would be just as great too! All that's important is the time spent between friends!"

"Ah, I have more understanding. You have my gratitude."

Smiling, Dorothea picks up her tea cup. "So, do you have any idea who your Bridesmaids and maid of honor are going to be?"

Reciprocating her smile, Petra gleamed at Dorothea. "I at least am knowing one person who I am going to be choosing."

A slight blush spread across Dorothea’s cheeks as her smile grew. "Truly, Petra! I would be honored!"

"It is you who is honoring me by accepting! I have gratitude that you are my closest friend!"

**Author's Note:**

> once more, I hope you enjoyed reading this. your opinions are appreciated if you want to share down in the comment section!


End file.
